The Fairy Becomes a Tiger
by bubbles8526
Summary: Victoria and Lucy goes on a mission. On the mission they meet Rogue and Sting. What will happen? You'll have to read and see. This is not a Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tail and joins Sabertooth plot. Chapters 1- 3 are when Victoria's still in Fairy Tail. I'm sorry I suck at summaries but its better than it sounds. Pairings are unofficial.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

-Victoria's point of view-

Poor Lucy. Everyone had been ignoring her for three months now. Ever since Lisanna came back Lucy had felt invisible. No-one talked to her anymore except Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Pantherlily, Carla and I. Basically everyone who joined the guild after lisanna had "died."

I was getting bored so I walked over to Lucy who had just finished her strawberry milkshake. "Hey, how ya doin'?"

"Good. Getting bored though." She replied with a sigh.

"Wanna go a mission? I kinda need the rent money." I asked wanting to do something. She nodded and we both headed towards the job request board.

There wasn't a lot of requests since the s-class exam is coming up. I picked one and looked at Lucy. It was to get rid of a dark guild in a forest that had been attacking anyone that passed through. The reward was really nice too, 500 thousand jewels. The only bad thing was that we would need to team up with another guild. I'm really shy.

We talked for a little while longer before agreeing to meet at the train station for 6.

-At the train station-

"Okay, I understand. I have to go now." I said as I spotted Lucy. "Bye!" I called as I ran towards her. I never liked my brother. He became so obsessed with me that he never let anyone else get emotionally close. If I tried he would threaten to kill them. The reason I didn't try anything is simple. He would attack Fairy Tail. Though that wouldn't matter soon. "Hey!" Lucy called when she saw me. "You're late. Trains here already."

"Sorry. A friend needed to talk to me." As we boarded the train she looked at me with an expression that told me to keep talking. I searched quickly for a lie. "We were dating but we broke up,"

"Oh what happened?" She asked as we sat down.

"We just lost our spark." I didn't want her pressing on.

"And that is…" she asked sensing I was hiding something.

"He was he too controlling and tried to isolate me." Memories of my childhood invaded my mind. I've always been weak and powerless next to him. I couldn't protect anyone. That's why I always kept my distance. The first and only person I get close to was Sting. He had treated me like I truly mattered. I managed to hide him from my brother for two years before one of my brothers friends saw us. When my brother found out he didn't waste any time trying to kill him. I begged and begged for him not to until he finally gave in. That night we made the biggest deal I would ever make, I could only keep two people alive including me. That meant if I got close to someone else Sting or I would die. Instead of killing him he just erased his memories.

"Why didn't you just punch him in the face?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. Shit. Of course it had to be Sting. I'm just glad my brother isn't around. I sighed as Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector sat with us. Sting and Lector next to Lucy, and Rogue and Frosch next to me.

"I could punch you instead" I wasn't in the mood to talk with many people.

Sting just rolled his eyes. Lucy was squished against the wall trying to get away from him. "You couldn't hit him if you tried." Said lector proudly. Sting stood up straighter and agreed with Lector. He would've said more but the train started moving.

I raised my eyebrow at Lector. "You sure? He doesn't look all that strong to me." I stated with a smirk. Lucy smiled but said nothing. She was still scared of Sabertooth after what they did to her at the Grand Magic Games.

When my smirk widened she looked at me worriedly. "What?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

At that moment I put them all to sleep. I turned to Lucy with an evil smile. "Let's have some fun."

-Balsam Village-

When the train stopped Lucy and I ran off the train as fast as we could. I had to admit what we did was immature, but it was to help Lucy get over her fear of Sabertooth.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard Sting scream and we ran all the way to the inn. When we got there we looked to each other and laughed. Once we were finished we signed in and headed to our room.

-Rogue's Point Of View-

I was sitting there having the most wonderful dream when a pair of arms tightened around me. I started to get comfortable when I froze. _'Whose arms are those?' _I thought. Before I could open my eyes to look I was thrown to the ground. I looked up to see Sting furious.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed. It took all the will power not to laugh. He had drawings all over his face. I had to admit, I was amused.

"Come on we have to get to the inn and then our clients house." I said while getting my stuff. It was hard not to laugh when I looked to him. "Let's go."

With that last comment we left the train and headed towards the inn. Sting kept mumbling the different ways to kill them, oblivious to the stares he was getting.

When we got to the inn the person at the counter laughed at Sting. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. We would like a room." Sting said in a tone that said 'don't piss me off.'

The guy got our key and handed it to sting. "Have a nice day."

When we got to our room I headed straight for the bathroom to check my face. Good, nothing. I wonder why Lector and Frosch are so quiet.

I walked out of the bathroom and started putting my stuff away. A few minutes later I noticed Sting finish and head towards the bathroom. He shut the door and it was quiet for a few moments. I waited. Sure enough there was a colorful stream of words coming from the bathroom.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. Apparently neither could the exceeds. We all laughed until our sides hurt.

**Just a few things**

**One: There was never a 7 year time leap**

**Two: Sting is not the guild master**

**Three: This may contain spoilers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so I'm so exited! I'm hoping you guys like it as much as I do. I'll try and update as much as I can with school. At least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

-Lucy's Point of View-

We were done unpacking and decided to go talk to our client. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Said Victoria in a cheerful voice.

We had just finished locking the door when we heard very colorful screaming from the room next to us. Victoria and I looked at each other before running all the to our clients house. 'Were doing a lot of running today, but this is fun.' I thought.

We spent a minute catching our breath before knocking on the door. "Coming!" We heard our client, The Mayor, call. When he opened the door we were standing in front of a middle aged blond I could see Sting looking like in ten or twenty years. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, were the mages from Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy and this is Victoria." I introduced us.

"Ah yes. Come in, come in." He said as he opened the door wider. "I'll prepare some tea." With that last comment he left for the kitchen as we sat down in the living room.

-Half an hour later-

Knock, Knock, Knock. "That's probably the other mages." The Mayor said as he got up to answer the door.

Victoria and I looked at each other before I said "Nah couldn't be." We listened when we heard the door open. There was silence then… laughing?

We heard foots coming and we stared at the door. I paled as soon as I saw the Twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. I looked from the Exceeds to Rogue than finally Sting. I couldn't help but laugh at him. As soon as I started everyone else quickly joined in. Sting just stood there turning red from embarrassment. "Let's get started." Said Sting, obviously pissed off.

-After the meeting-

We were finally done talking and we headed back to the inn, or at least we tried. Even though Victoria had taken the ink off Stings face he was still quite pissed.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Sting yelled, not caring who heard. I looked at Victoria and before I could stop her she replied. "Sure, but looser has to buy dinner." A big smirk plastered on her face.

"Umm, what?" He asked of so brilliantly, clearly confused. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The. Looser. Has. To. Bye. Dinner. For. Everyone." She slowed down and pronounced every word. At this he gained his composure.

"Fine, I'm always up for a free dinner." He told her, not knowing what he just got himself into.

"We should do it where no one else it around." Victoria stood there thinking. "Got it."

-Stings point of view-

I stood there confused when she didn't move or speak. "So where are we going?" I asked.

She turned to look at me like I was an idiot. "Were already here." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked a few times registering what she just said. That's when I noticed we were in the middle of a clearing in a forest.

"When did we..." I trailed off.

"Just now?" Victoria was making me sound like an idiot. She turned to Lucy. "Stay out of this. I wanna fight alone." That bitch to think she can take us on alone.

"If you're fighting alone then so am I." I stated full confidence. "That okay Rogue?" I asked in case he wanted to have a little fun too. He just nodded. Victoria and I watched as Lucy and Rogue along with the Exceeds go and sit under a tree.

When they sat down I began my attack. "Holy blast!" I yelled wanting to get this over quickly. What an idiot, she didn't even try to dodge. Oh well, she's still paying for dinner. I turned towards Lucy and Rogue with a smiled. I was about to say something before Victoria kicked me in the stomach. I flew and hit a nearby tree. Now I know why she didn't dodge. She uses teleportation magic. This was going to be a pain.

I got us like nothing happened but it still hurt. The kick was going to leave a bruise. She uses hand to hand combat so as long as I can stay away from her I'll have the advantage. She watched me study her and form a plan. I smiled, there's no way I can lose. "You done?" she asked slightly impatient.

"Yep." I almost laughed. I was going to have fun bringing this bitch off her high horse. She ran towards me with amazing speed and almost punched me in the face. Damn that was close. I took my chance. "White Dragons Roar!" I almost hit her but she teleported away at the last second. It cleared the trees at it continued. She was now behind me and kicked me in the back without hesitation. I turned around and placed my hand of the ground so I could land safely. I rushed without thinking and tried to punch her in the face. She easily dodged and punched me in the gut sending me flying again. She teleported behind me and kicked me again, sending me flying in a different direction. I sent an attack upwards so I would land on the ground.

I activated my White Drive so I could over power her. She was stronger than I thought. I smirked at her. I won't lose, I repeated to myself. I ran at her with newly increased speed and managed to punch her in the gut. She stumbled back but quickly regained her composure before dodging my next punch and kneeing me in the gut. It pushed me back a few meters but I quickly got into a battle stance again. 'My turn,' I thought. "White dragons claw!" I shot a beam of light at her and it hit her shoulder. She quickly cover it with her hand. "White dragons roar!" The blast almost hit her when she teleported away. What the hell?! She was behind me again but I managed to dodge her kick. I looked to see that the shoulder that I hit with the blast was burnt and sensitive. So she can use simple fire magic? She's just full of surprises. She teleported and I turned around. She was there for a split second before appearing behind be again, greeting me with another kick. Damn herI'll end this now. "RAIN OF THE LIGHT DRAGON!" I screamed. Try getting away from this.

-Rogues point of view-

I thought Victoria was a goner when she accepted Stings challenge, but she has the upper hand. It surprised me that she could think clearly in the middle of a fight. She managed to keep calm even when Sting entered white drive. I was too caught up watching the fight to notice when Sting lost it. "Rain of the light dragon!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Oh shit!

"You don't wanna kill her!" I yelled in a panic. It was too late. The light around Victoria reflected and in a flash it hit her. The light was so bright that I had to turn away. When I looked back she was right beside where the attack had hit. There was a huge crater. I sighed in relief that she had extremely quick reflexes. 'Almost inhuman' I thought to myself. Sting had his hands on his knees breathing hard. That had used up a lot of hit remaining magic.

"Well that was close!" She giggled. Stings head snapped up. Before he had time to react she teleported behind his and hit him on the back of the head, successfully knocking him out.

I just realized that Lucy stayed calm throughout the fight. I now know why. Victoria is strong. Too strong for an average mage. She must be S-class. I got up and so did Lucy. We walked to where Victoria was kneeling over Sting. "Heal" I heard her whisper. There was a quick flash and Sings bruises were gone. He still didn't wake up though. " You know sky dragon slaying magic?" I asked.

Victoria shook her head. "I worked hard for many years. One of the lost magics." She sounded out of breath. It must take a lot out of her to use heal magic then.

"Why isn't he waking up?" I questioned her.

"He's lazy?" She guessed. She kicked him in the stomach and he woke up. He immediately jumped up and challenged her again.

I sighed and smacked him in the back of the head. "Let's go treat them to dinner." I said annoyed with him. He's an idiot. I looked at her to get us back to Balsam Village. She nodded and we ended up in front of a restaurant called 'one and only.' "Let's go!" She said while skipping the guild.

"I can't believe I lost." Sting said under his breath while the waiter sat us at a table near the wall.

"Don't whine. This dinner will get so annoying if you whine." She said while sitting in between Lucy and I. How did she hear that? I looked at Sting who was slightly impressed.

"So you're a dragon slayer?" Sting half questioned, half stated.

"Yep. Second generation water dragon slayer." She giggled when Sting look at her fully impressed now.

"Than what's with the transportation and fire?" I asked.

"I've studied with different masters to learn the different elements and lost magic's. I'm not very good with healing because I rushed my training, but with the elements I took my time with. Lost magic's I've mastered split personality. Teleportation I've learnt from my parents so that's the one I use the most." Victoria said proud of herself. "Oh! And I can use transformation magic, but only one form."

"How long did this take you?" Lucy asked. I'm surprised she didn't know.

"I stated training transportation magic when I was five. Elements, transformation, and split personality when I was ten and dragon slaying magic when I was fifteen. Healing when I was sixteen." She now seemed unsure of herself.

"What's split personality?" Sting asked focused on Victoria trying to read her magic amount. Now that I think about it I couldn't sense her magic power, or her. There is something not right about her. Why would she learn all that magic?

"Not telling" She said with a giggle. She was slightly uneasy.

Before we could ask again the waiter came over. "What can I get you lovely ladies? How about some ice because you're so hot?" That was lame. It still pissed me off that he is completely ignoring us. 'They are hot though' I thought to myself just realizing this. Sting beside me was growling, also pissed at being ignored. "How about a drink?" He continued focusing on the girls who looked uncomfortable. Victoria tried to speak up but he cut her off. "Or a place to stay?" He now focused on her.

Sting, noticing that Victoria was very uncomfortable, glared at the waiter. "Back off sissy pants, or do you want to be dragon food?" I'm surprised he stood up for a girl who pissed him off so much. He must have some respect for her since she beat him.

The waiter looked at Sting and then me and blinked a few times just realizing we were here. He took our orders and left quickly, scared of Sting.

Sting turned back to Victoria. "So what was split personality again?"

"I haven't told you." She stiffened but still managed at speak calmly.

"So tell us." Sting pushed with a huge grin on his face, back to being oblivious to body language again.

"I'm not going to tell you!" She snapped causing a few of the people around to turn and look at her.

"Oh come on, you can tell us. We can keep a secret." He continued to smile at her. Wow he is dense. 'Why can't she tell us?' I asked myself and came up empty.

She looked like she was going to punch him so Lucy spoke up. "No you can't. Your mouth is as big as your ego." That shut him up and earned a snicker from the Exceeds.

Victoria relaxed and smiled at Lucy. "Thanks."

"No problem. He's much more of an idiot than I thought."

"Shut up blondy." Sting rolled his eyes at Lucy. He must of realized that he hurt Victoria so he was much quieter.

"Frosch agrees with fairy-san." Frosch cheered. I patted him on the head and smiled at him.

Sting mumbled Frosch to shut up but everyone ignored him. The waiter returned to hand us our food. Stakes for Sting, Victoria and I, Fish for the Exceeds, and a chicken salad for Lucy. He asked if we would like anything else and we said no. He left as fast as he could. We started eating and the girls started giggling.

"What's up? Blondy? Shrimp?" Sting asked slightly pissed, not wanting to hurt the girls again.

Instead of answering directly answering the question Victoria turned to Lucy. "I can't be there is someone worse than Natsu."

"You say something?" Sting asked still pissed but keeping his anger under control. He must really be trying to get along with them. The comment made the girls laugh even more. I had to admit that Victoria had a cute laugh.

We finished eating in silence and Sting paid the bill. On the way to the inn Sting decided to get back at the girls. "So you girls are joining me tonight?" He winked at them. We were already at the inn

"Eww. Who would be interested in you?" Lucy really seemed disgusted.

"No one. That's why he's as asshole." With that the girls disappeared into their room.

Sting walked into the room pissed and slammed the door behind him. "She really pisses me."

"You're amused by her." I said showing no emotion.

He smiled at me. "You're right. She's quite the mage. I should keep an eye on her."

We headed to bed right away. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

-Rogues point of view-

Sting had woken me up early because he wanted to finish the mission as soon as possible. I managed to convince him to wait for the girls to wake up and eat. While we waited we sat down at a nearby café. Right now we were laughing at the Exceeds.

"No Sting is better and stronger!" Lector was practically yelling by now.

"Frosch thinks Rogue is better!" Frosch yelled back with the same intensity. I patted the Exceed on the head and gave him a small smile. I'm glad he's my Exceed.

I turned around when I smelt Victoria. She was sitting across from a guy with the same black hair and blue eyes she had. He was smiling at her but something was off. She looked scared. I turned to Sting to see if we should go over there but he was completely still. I had never seen him scared before. Who is he?

He stared at her while she ordered. When she was done he finally spoke. "How was yesterday? You looked like you were having fun." He looked at her with a dark aura.

"It was fine. I didn't break any rules." She spoke in a tone daring him to question. What rules? Is she a spy? Sting still hadn't moved and began to turn pale.

He just smiled at her again. "I know. I just don't like seeing you with other people. Have you decided what to do yet?"

She nodded unsure of herself. "I'll fight." She was blunt and a little harsh. Who would she fight? Us? The unknown stranger looked sad at her statement.

"How about your guild?" He questioned.

"I'll leave tomorrow." Why would she have to leave Fairy Tail? Didn't she like it there?

"What about the two dragon slayers?" At this question Sting snapped out of his trance. "Fuck" was all he said.

I was about to ask him what was going on but Victoria answered. "Sting is already safe and _if_ I lose I'll trade my life for Rogues." She put an emphasis on if.

"I have taught you well. You have thought your plan through very well. I will be sad to kill you though." She seemed so scared at that sentence I got up to put a stop to this conversation. Sting caught me by the arm and shook his head. I stopped and sat back down.

"Happy 18th birthday." I turned back and he was gone. She got up and walked away.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" I turned to Sting who was still white. He nodded before telling me all he knew.

When he finished I sat there not knowing what to say. The unknown man was actually her brother. He isolated her and forced her to become stronger. He would torture her and beat her if she went against him. She ended up leaving and moving out with him. She never smiled and never laughed when Sting first met her. It look a year before she showed any emotion in front of him. Now I know why she seemed off when I first met her. She has been carrying this burden all her life and thought she had no one he help her deal with it, but she's wrong. She has Sting and I along with Fairy Tail. She just didn't know it yet.

"Frosch is sad for Tori-chan. Frosh will beat up Tori-chan's brother." Frosch said through his tears. I was shocked at Frosch. He had never said anything like that.

I opened my mouth to say something but Lector spoke first. "You won't have to. Sting will beat up Victoria's brother for you. Sting like's Victoria." Sting turned beat red.

"I do not. She's just a friend." He tried to reason but failed.

Lucy giggled from behind me. "Really Sting? You like Victoria?" She asked with clear amusement. He mumbled something even I couldn't make out. "So whose ass will he kick?" She looked around the table for an answer.

"Her ex-boyfriends." Sting said, not wanting to get her involved just yet. She looked at me for confirmation. I nodded.

"I agree. He's an asshole, he hurt her and then stalked her here. I saw him on the way here." She said it in such a way that scared me. She was pissed. I wouldn't mess with her. "Let's eat! I'm starving."

"Okay." I said. We haven't ordered yet because we got here just before the conversation between Victoria and her brother. "What do you want?"

"An omelet." I heard Victoria from behind Lucy say. She smiled at us. "I'm starving too."

"Same as her" She told me and sat down along with Victoria. "Where were you?" She asked her.

"Taking a walk." Victoria said. At least Victoria was smiling again. "Why don't we just finish our job after breakfast since we're all here?" We all agreed. "Good. Waiter!" She called to the guy closest to us.

We finished eating and headed towards the outer woods where the dark guild was. We were walking, trying to come up with a plan. "I've got one." Sting grinned. "Charge!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. 'What an idiot.' I thought. Victoria smiled at me when she saw me roll my eyes. "He is your partner. Now charge!" She yelled and ran after him.

Lucy and I followed with the Exceeds. "Does he like her?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet." I responded with no emotion. 'I couldn't see them together.'

In less than 10 ten minutes we were done trying them up. "Let's go get the army and then collect the reward money." Cheered Victoria.

"And the gate key." Chipped in Lucy. "I wonder who it is."

"Who cares? It's just another stupid spirit." Sting said rolling his eyes. In a blink of an eye Sting was on the ground unconscious, Lucy walking away from him.

"I got him." I said walking towards him. He deserved it.

"Wait!" Victoria called. I looked to find that she walking towards us with a wheelbarrow. 'Poor Sting.' I thought as she tied him up and placed him inside. As soon as he woke up she started to push him. He immediately got motion sickness.

"Let's go." She giggled at Sting who was trying to look pissed. She pushed him to the army post, the client, the inn and finally the train station. He was ready to puck when we got to our final destination.

She stopped the cart. "Okay! You can get out now. Remember respect spirits."

"Lucy, Frosch and Lector came back with our tickets. "Back!" They all called.

The Train ride back to Magnolia was quite. At one of the stops Sting and I made a plan to stay with the girls and help Victoria out.

-Lucy's Point of View-

We had just gotten off the train when Victoria suggested we go for lunch. "Sure, sounds like fun." Sting said from behind me.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Cheered the cosplaying Exceed. I couldn't help but smile at him. He is so cute.

Victoria turned to me for my answer. "Sure, sounds fun." 'Maybe I can keep an eye out for her ex-boyfriend and give him a piece of my mind.'

She smiled the biggest smile I've seen so far. 'I'm glad she's so happy so soon after her harsh break up.'

Victoria stopped so suddenly Rogue bumped into her. She took a step forward and spun around. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. 'Did she really just realize that they are not supposed to be following us?'

They looked at each other nervously. They are trying to cover something else. "We wanted to go sight-seeing." Sting offered.

"Suuuure." Victoria giggled. "Maybe you boys are in love with me." She mimicked the words Sting spoke the other night. Rogue stayed quiet and the Exceeds snickered.

"Who would be interested in you?" Sting tried to make a comeback and failed.

"Obviously you guys." Sting rolled his eyes and she continued. "So do you need a tour guide?"

Before Sting could speak Rogue spoke first. "We would love for you girls to show us around."

"I can't. I have some stuff to do today." I really wanted to but I promised Wendy that I would go shopping with her.

I must of sounded sad because Frosch spoke up. "Frosch wants to go shopping with Fairy-san!"

"Maybe next time Frosch." I didn't mind Frosch tagging along but not Rogue. It would just be weird.

"Promise?" The Exceed asked.

"Promise." I told him.

"Are you going to the guild after lunch?" Victoria asked.

"Yep. Do you need something?" I asked.

"I just needed to do something." Victoria turned to the dragon slayers. "After lunch find a place to stay and I'll meet you after. Sound good?" She asked not really giving them an option.

"I guess so." Sting said not really knowing what to say.

"Why don't we go with you?" Rogue offered.

"Because you need a place to stay. I'll bring you by later." Victoria stated like it was obvious. It kinda was.

We went to my favorite restaurant and I couldn't help but feel like the dragon slayers were up to something. They kept pushing to go to the guild. Victoria was also suspicious, she kept giving excuses why they couldn't. Eventually it ended with the dragon slayers going to pick a place to stay.

The walk to the guild was quiet. Victoria and I both deep in thought. 'Why did Rogue and Sting want to go to the guild? I'll ask them later.' I opened the doors and was greeted by Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Wendy. Victoria excused herself to go speak with the master.

**I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**


End file.
